Sides Released
by PyroChica
Summary: My story is back and revised a little bit. It's about Raven's emotions coming out of her mind. How will the other titans react to Raven's different sides. What will Raven do about it. Read and find out. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans

There Raven was in the darks of her room meditating. She hasn't had much time to herself in a while because of all the crime fighting. She finally had a good half and hour of meditation without any disruptions. She then heard a knock on her door. It was Beastboy.

"Raven are you in there?"

A moment of silence passed. Beastboy figured that she was ignoring him. Raven just wanted him to leave she wanted to be alone for a little while longer.

"I was just wondering if you were going to come eat dinner."

She knew there was no way she couldn't answer him. So she decided that she would go and eat. She calmly floated towards the door.

"I'll be down in a minute"

Beastboy left and Raven placed her feet on the ground. Then all of a sudden she felt a little faint. So she walked over to her bed and sat down for a minute. Then the strangest thing happened to her. The mirror to her mind was on her dresser and it just floated into the air by itself. It floated right up to her face. The mirror then sucked her in and her happy side came out. The pinked cloaked Raven was in the titan's tower. So, Ravens happy side left her room and went to the kitchen to eat. Once she entered Cy, BB, Star, and Robin looked at her funny.

"Uh… Raven why are you wearing pink?"

"Because I like pink duh."

She sat down next to Starfire and started to eat. She was so amazed about how the food tasted that she didn't notice everyone staring at her. They were all so shocked at her behavior that they were all quite. After dinner was over she went to Raven's room. Happy decided to meditate (Raven's happy side is going to referred to as Happy). The mirror floated in the air again right up to her face and sucked her in. The mirror then spit out Raven's side or sorrow. Beastboy went up to Raven's room.

"Raven are you really ok?"

She opened her door. She was dressed in a gray cloak.

"Raven why are you wearing a gray cloak you just had a pink one on?"

"I don't know, I just am." she said in an upset voice.

"I just want to be left alone"

She closed the door and left Beastboy standing there. He left and Raven sat alone in the darkness of her room.

Raven was so upset and alone. It was her side of sorrow now out of her mind into the real world. Sorrow then decided to leave Raven's room to explore her new surroundings. She found the titan's tower to be quit large. She felt really depressed because she didn't think that there was anyone in the tower. She felt even more alone. When she went to make a turn in the hall she bumped into Robin.

"Raven is that you?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Um... Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving"

"We just had breakfast and you were wearing pink?" Robin said.

"We did? I don't remember having breakfast or wearing pink." Sorrow replied.

"I always wear gray, are you mad at me for not wearing pink?" She said with fright.

"No, why would I be. I don't mind you can wear whatever you want." Robin said

"Well I have to go." Sorrow said.

She took off. She then decided that there wasn't much purpose for her in the titan's tower. She left the tower and went into the city where she went to find something to eat. As she left the tower it had started to get dark and the city became quite. There weren't many people out on the streets. But there is always that one person causing trouble. She ran into an old enemy, Dr. Light.

"Raven is that you?" He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me the great Dr. Light?" He said

"I think I sort of know who you are you are the one who anger got mad at." she said

"Anger? Who's Anger?" He asked

"Anger is a side of Raven," she said

"You are Raven stupid!"

"No, I'm sorrow a close friend of Ravens and now I have to go." she said

She disappeared into one of the walls of a building leaving Dr. Light puzzled. It was now a dark quite night. Sorrow realized that there wasn't a place in this world for her so she went back to the titan's tower. Beastboy was the first person she saw when she entered the tower. She just looked at him and he looked back at her. They didn't exchange a word. She walked down the dark halls to Raven's room hoping that the mirror would let her back into Raven's mind again. She was lost now because she didn't know how to get back into the mind she came from. She was so over worked because she just wanted to leave the real world that she started to meditate. She felt a little more relaxed. Then the mirror floated into the air and faced Sorrow and sucked her in. This time the mirror actually spit Raven out. Raven then was lying on her bed for a little while, she was knocked out. She woke up but was still a little faint but she felt a little better. She left her room and she then met up with Robin.

"Raven are you ok? You look awful," asked robin

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied

"Is it cloak changing day today?" Robin asked

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Well first you were wearing pink at breakfast and then you came out of your room wearing gray and now your wearing your usually blue." Robin explained

"I was wearing different colored cloaks!" she exclaimed

She became light headed and fainted in front of Robin. Robin caught her before she hit the ground. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. Robin brought her to the living room and placed her on the couch. He wanted to keep an eye on her. A few hours past and Raven woke up. She looked around and found herself on the couch and Robin was on the other side sleeping. She got up and got a blanket. She walked over to Robin and covered him with it. She just started to remember what Robin told her about her different colored cloaks. She wanted to figure out why he saw different colored cloaked versions of her. She then said to herself

"How is that possible?"

"The only Ravens that wear different colored cloaks are my emotions."

She gasped and started to breath heavy.

"How did my emotions get out of my mind?" She exclaimed.

* * *

Well I did have to chapters but I decided to combine them. I hope to post a new chapter soon. Please R&R I would apreciate it a lot!


End file.
